Úlfhéðnar
by Beast of Beltaine
Summary: It wasn't just Yugi and Jonouchi on deck when Exodia was lost. Three people jumped into the churning waves that night. Possible YMxOCxYY
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It wasn't just Yugi and Jonouchi out on the deck when Exodia was lost. Three people jumped into the churning waves that night.

 **(A/N) This is my first Yugioh fanfiction and I'm really excited about it! I've gotten back into Yugioh after years of just. Y'know, not being into it. Now here I am with this fic! I've been planning it for a while, but it's also kind of practice for another series. I need to get better at manipulating multiple characters at once, so that's where this comes in! I am not confident in my characterization of the characters here and this is exactly why I'm using them. If I want to get as good as possible, I'm gonna have to push myself out of my comfort zones!**

 **I do have to put in this warning though, my original character is prone to some really foul language use and tends to refer to a lot of violence. And** _ **is**_ **violent when the time calls for it. If violence and foul language upset you, you should not read this story.** _ **(Hence why I'll be marking it as rated M)**_ **My original character is also meant to challenge certain stereotypes and traditional roles in society. If that makes you uncomfortable, this is also not for you. I don't want to sound like I'm trying to chase y'all off, but from my own experience having an idea of what story or character I'm getting into is always nice.**

 **I also want to note that for certain characters (Like Joey/Jonouchi) I will use both their English titles and their Japanese names. For Jonouchi I can really see Joey being like a nickname for him, so I thought that'd be a fun detail to incorporate. I will also be including my own personal headcanons in here, but I don't have too many yet so I'll mostly be using what's canon. I'd really liked some of what I saw in Season 0 so I've decided to include a couple things from that as canon for this story.**

 **Please leave a review once you have finished reading, all the help I can get to improve my writing is appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not going to make much of a disclaimer because Yugioh was made before I was even born… so… I couldn't claim ownership of the manga, the first anime series, and I was way too young to have come up with the second series anime too. So yeah. I definitely do not own Yugioh.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Exodia Lost**

…

" _ **M**_ _y cards_ _ **!"**_

Yugi watched in despair as Exodia's cards drifted to the water below, the waves carrying them into darkness. The only sign of them in the dark of night was the glint of light produced by the ship, reflected off the thin glossy layer applied to every Duel Monsters card.

They were the impossible collection, the Forbidden One only found complete in the deck Yugi Muto had received from his grandfather. The sentimental value those five cards had to the Muto men was far greater than any monetary worth they had. They'd been an example of the powerful bond the two shared. Now Exodia's cards were all drifting away, stolen in different directions by the currents. Was it fate that kept these cards from being together? Yugi was certainly beginning to think so.

The seething rage that had his heart pounding the very _moment_ Haga had cast Exodia away was steadily building up in his chest. Yugi knew this hatred didn't belong to him, even as his own blood burned hot in his veins. The Spirit that resided in the Millennium Puzzle was itching to take control and he could _feel_ it in that strange link between their two minds. He _agreed_ that they had every right to be enraged… but the small youth denied the wordless request to swap places with a pained sort of acceptance. A _**Shadow Game**_ with Haga would do nothing to bring those precious cards back _(even if it was tempting to just punish him)_. Though this didn't mean Yugi was alright with this. Not one bit.

" **M** y _grandfather_ gave me those cards **!"** The Duelist mourned aloud, his best friend coming to a halt beside him. It'd been apparent Jonouchi was going to chase after Haga, but the blond had whipped around the moment those words left Yugi's lips. With his amethyst hues turned towards the rolling waves, Yugi had no idea what the expression on Joey's face might be. Couldn't see the determination burning in the other Duelist's eyes to try and talk him down. Before Yugi had realized it, Joey had launched himself over the railing with a curse.

Yugi blinked, uncomprehending at first of what he was witnessing. The moment it clicked his eyes went wide as saucers while his best friend plummeted like a rock right in front of him. _**"J**_ _onouchi_ _ **!"**_

The blond was submerged with a splash audible even from where Yugi stood, several stories above the ocean's tremulous surface. Despite the raging waves trying to throw him about Joey swam through the freezing waters undoubtedly in search of the Forbidden One.

Gripping the cold metal of the railing hard enough to turn his knuckles white, Yugi leaned over it, gritting his teeth under the suspense as he struggled to get a better glimpse of his friend. Both the Spirit's rage and Yugi's grief was immediately replaced with panic. Sometimes it was hard for him to tell their emotions apart, they were so similar!

But as the Spirit focused his eyes right where they needed to be, Yugi remembered he could _always_ recognize the differences in their capabilities.

Heavy, rapid footsteps came from behind him and the spiky haired boy barely turned his head in time to see a dark figure fast approaching the rail. Yugi expected this person to make some exclamation about a man overboard, or running back to go get help.

What he did not expect, however, was for the stranger to leap off the edge of the deck. They sail through the air in a short arch before gravity fully takes hold of them, pulling them into the ocean deep as though they were magnetized down. When the resurfaced it seemed they too were looking for the lost cards, moving towards those faint little glints of light too sharp to be natural.

If Yugi wasn't afraid before, he certainly was now. Two people were taking a late-night swim in the middle of the _ocean_ because of him! They could die down there! What if the ship kept going and the two couldn't make it back? What if they were left out here to freeze and drown? Yugi couldn't let them take that chance over some cards. No matter how sentimental.

" **I** t's no use! Come back to the ship **!"** The Duelist called again and in the back of his mind, he wondered why none of the other people on the ship came to investigate the racket. Surely someone would've heard him by now! Two people were in a life or death situation right now the two continued their endeavor to retrieve Yugi's cards. While this was certainly a noble effort, both Yugi and his Spirit could continue to agree on one thing. Those two could _**drown**_ down there. That could not be allowed to happen. **"Y** our _lives_ are more valuable than those cards **!"** He cried. Yet still they didn't listen, and continued swimming from spot to spot in search of Exodia's pieces. The dark mass that was the stranger was hard to pick out from the waves, so Yugi focused on Joey more. He seemed to be struggling to swim more than they, anyways.

" **P** lease! You two need to come back to the ship! It's too dangerous **!"**

It seemed like Joey had found something _(again?)_ when he turned around to swim in another direction. But as soon as Jonouchi went for another- a hefty wave came crashing down over his head dragging him down into the black waters.

Terror surged through Yugi's small frame as he watched the blonde head of hair disappear and he wasted absolutely no time waiting for Jonouchi to surface. He hoisted himself over the metal bar just like the other two had done, falling with frightening speed towards the darkness. Except Yugi wasn't looking for cards. The wind howled in his ears and tousled his rebellious hair further, his heart jumping into his throat. He probably should have been afraid of the impact he was about to have but to be honest, the thought of his friend dying out here overrode self-preservation and the fear of pain.

The moment his body sank into the waters the Duelist knew the two were absolutely, without a shred of a doubt, _**insane**_. The water was freezing! How could the two stand this? They would all get hypothermia if they stayed out much longer! This was **horrible! T** he youth hastily swam back up towards the surface, the Spirit giving him the extra strength to do so. But this time around, all that effort came from Yugi.

Breaking the surface with a gasp, blinking away the salt water from his eyes, Yugi glanced around to orient himself. The ship was still behind him and thankfully, he spotted a blonde mop of hair reflecting the ship's light like solid gold. Joey had resurfaced, but seemed just barely to keep his head above water. Tit was evident that he didn't have much time.

The closer Yugi got the more he could see. Jonouchi's skin was pale and clammy and his teeth were chattering like mad. Both Yugi and the Spirit of the puzzle agreed they needed to get him out of the water- but how would they get back on the ship from here?

Frowning hard, Joey's stuttering mumble caught Yugi's attention. For a moment he thought his heart would break when Joey brought the two Exodia cards he'd found up for Yugi to see. His teeth chattered hard and Joey looked ready to pass out at any given moment. Sometimes, Yugi really hated being right. True to his suspicions, Jonouchi fainted from exhaustion and fell beneath the waves once more. Luckily Yugi was there to pull him up again. But it was hard, Joey was heavy even when _not_ soaking wet and with water logged dead weight, the odds were against him. Even with the Spirit taking control of his arms Yugi's small muscles couldn't do much, he simply didn't have the physical strength. The Duelist struggled to pull them both up, heart racing and using up the oxygen he desperately needed. But right as he began to run out of air something gripped the back of his jacked and _**PULLED-!**_

Suddenly, both Joey and Yugi had their heads above water.

Both young men, even the unconscious Joey, gasped for breath and coughed up any water they may have inhaled. **"I** have to get the remaining cards **… "** Jonouchi mumbled the moment he could breathe again, just barely loud enough for Yugi to hear. Even then the smaller male wasn't sure he'd heard the blond right.

A sigh of exhaustion pulled his attention away from the other Duelist and Yugi instead looked at the profile of a stranger treading water beside him. The back of his jacket was still balled up and it didn't take Yugi long to realize this was the stranger in grey… and the one who was keeping all three above water.

It was too dark to take in anything more than her strong nose and the pallor of her skin before someone called his name. A very _familiar_ voice. The sound of wood and rope clanging against the hull of the ship had both conscious teens swiveling around towards it. Delighted surprise brightened Yugi's eyes. The rest of his friends! Anzu and Honda were on the ship too, standing at the top of a rope ladder. The two brunets waved the trio over and he could already imagine how worried they must be Yugi grinned in relief and delight, calling their names in return. The stranger cast him a glance but turned away before he could meet her eye to eye and decipher it.

Yugi blinked as he felt a tug on the back of his jacket once more, the currents beneath the rolling waves trying to pull him in the opposite direction. The young woman pulled him close, but spun just enough so her back was to him. Around her neck was a soggy collection of fabric that looked to be a scarf, dark hair plastered to barely visible slivers of alabaster skin.

" **H** old onto me and your friend, I'll get you both back to the ship **. "**

Now Yugi found himself incredibly grateful he paid attention in his English studies. This was likely an American, which surprised him. She didn't seem to have an accent and well- she spoke English instead of Yugi's native tongue despite being on an almost entirely Japanese cruise ship.

While Yugi may have blushed at this in any other circumstance, now wasn't the time for indecency or immaturity. He obeyed and carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, the other coiled around Jonouchi's like a vice. Determination set in. There was no way he was letting go until they all got on that ladder. The cold was also setting in too, Yugi found himself keeping close to his and Joey's savior for her warmth. A surprising amount of warmth from someone who'd been swimming in these waters almost as long as Joey had. He'd question that after they got out of here though. There is a time and a place for these things!

She seemed to take the tightened grip as a signal for her to move because the miniscule movements in his arms came right before she surged forwards, releasing her grip on his jacket to paddle herself forwards. Despite the weight of two teenage boys on her back and fighting the rolling waves, the stranger still determined to maintain her course. Her shivering and the pre-existing exhaustion from her swim did nothing to hold her back. She was a lot like the ship they swam towards in that respect, just kept going, water be damned.

Thankfully the ship hadn't moved far in the short period of time they'd all been down here, and the girl finally brought them to the rope. A small hand resurfaced and she gripped tightly to the rope of the ladder with a sigh of relief. Wordlessly, Yugi detached himself from her and wrapped his own, now free hand around the opposing rope. But what was he to do with Joey?

" **C** limb up, I'll carry your friend **. "**

He nearly choked at her command and both he and the Spirit turned to face her, disbelieving. The palest eyes he'd ever seen burned with a wordless challenge, holding his gaze with her own. The smirk on her lips bore teeth looking just a little too sharp in this lighting. She was daring him to question her strength, baiting him.

Yugi wasn't called the King of Games for nothing.

Instead of opening his mouth and saying something foolish, he simply set his jaw and nodded. If she had the strength to get all three of them here, she definitely had the strength to carry Jonouchi up this ladder. If she believed in herself, Yugi would too. This didn't look like a bluff.

He continued to climb up the ladder, occasionally glancing back down to see how the two were doing. The girl grunted something below as she shifted Joey around, draping him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In the blond's hand he still clutched the two Exodia cards. It didn't look like he'd be dropping those any time soon. The stranger (Yugi really would have to ask for her name) soon followed Yugi up, albeit slowed by the weight of his friend. The ladder creaked and croaked under the weight of them all, but held strong as they came up. Yugi was immediately wrapped up in a warm hug from Anzu and a flurry of questions he couldn't begin to answer yet, but released him once the stranger came up with Jonouchi in tow. Honda and Anzu both took Joey from the stranger and the second sigh of relief was not missed by Yugi's ears.

Anzu looked at the three of them, her hazel eyes filled with worry and confusion.

" **J** ust what happened out there **? "**

Pale green eyes watched the group of Japanese kids talk among each other, probably explaining what had happened and why they decided to take such a lovely midnight swim. It… really was a mistake to not have brushed up on her Japanese, 'cause all of what little knowledge she'd had before was long since forgotten. Yet here she was, the ignorant fool who would probably just have to guess whatever was being said. It was a crutch, and she needed a translator… but the one person she knew could duel and translate with her here had been a no show.

At least that one kid, the one with the crazy hair, seemed to understand what she'd been saying.

Although he hadn't actually _responded_ in English so she had no idea if they'd be able to do much besides nodding and shaking their heads at each other. Sign language probably wasn't much use here… What a shame.

Hoisting herself back onto the wooden deck, her feet barely made a sound on impact. Her shoes had been kicked off and left behind with her jacket on the upper deck and now she wished she had some form of foot protection. The wood splinters nipped her numbed feet and she was beginning to get a little cranky. The clothes she'd dived in were completely soaked now, each droplet making a pitter patter noise strongly reminiscent of rainfall. Fitting, she thought, considering her homeland couldn't function without it.

The brunette eyed the little gang again before she reached into the pocket of her jeggings, grimacing as long tendrils of wet hair slid freely into her line of sight. Two cards resided there, two of the Exodia cards she'd fought to collect from the waves. Fury ignited within her when she remembered how close she'd been to grabbing the third- her hand had been just inches away from it! But low and behold the ocean decided to say _"Fuck you, Salto, you suck!"_ with an _oh so perfectly_ timed wave that sent her spinning under the furious surface water. It'd taken a lot out of her to resurface, following her bubble trail up again. After that she hadn't been able to locate the other card. It just… vanished.

It was infuriating!

When the smaller boy had jumped into the fray with them, she'd really been hoping the cards would return to their rightful owner. Instead she watched as the blond struggled to keep awake and fell under just as his friend arrived to help him. Instincts she'd previously ignored warned her to make a move, something was wrong. So move she did. The two didn't resurface like she had, only one of them was conscious and fighting to pull the blond out into the frigid air. The salt irritated her eyes but she resisted the urge to close them until she grabbed the conscious one- gritting her teeth and releasing a stream of bubbles from between them in the effort to get them out. The extra weight, she figured, came from the solid gold hanging from the little one's neck.

How was he carrying that anyways? Must have quite the back bone in more way than one if he dared swim out here with it.

The cold wet she was drenched in should've had her shivering like mad, but considering her genetics and the climate she usually lived in, this wasn't too bad. Well, okay it was pretty bad if her paleness was anything to go by along with how hot she felt, now that she wasn't absolutely _freezing_. Color was beginning to return to her skin, alabaster slowly darkening into a more olive hue. Like the rest of the teens here she'd have to hunker down under a pile of warm dry blankets to recover. Preferably blankets stolen from the private room the little piece of shit who'd gotten them all into this mess.

The thought returned her attention to the slippery, cold cards in hand.

Four out of five Exodia cards between them all was definitely not a bad thing, but Salto, despite her wild nature, was a perfectionist. It was she who hesitated on interfering when she KNEW the bug twerp was planning something. She just didn't think he'd actually vandalize someone else's property. In a way, in her words, she just didn't _think_.

Salto was ashamed of that.

It was her fault the Japanese boy with the fancy hair lost something so incredible. It was highly unlikely anyone else would have a piece of Exodia within their decks here, even less likely that it would be the one needed to replace his. The Duelists here had their complete decks, there wouldn't be much point in having an unusable piece. _Fuck_.

Still… she tried to sooth herself with the knowledge that finding one more card wasn't impossible. Just… really hard. At least he had four out of five instead of only two. Yeah.

They say the last mile feels like half the journey.

The brunette suddenly felt eyes upon her and duly noted the silence hanging in the air. Her pale, shockingly piercing eyes raised from the two cards in hand to peer through her shadowy locks. Low and behold, all those strangers were staring right back at her. They looked curious and grateful all at the same time, perhaps even a little startled by her appearance, and Salto noticed with some relief that the blond guy seemed to have roused from his cold induced slumber and he too was eyeing her in return. A little suspiciously too. Why?

Then it clicked.

' _Oh. The cards. Right.'_

Salto closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously, sending a flurry of tiny droplets all over the place. The squeaks and yelps from the group were ignored as the brunette grinned a little, pushing her dark hair up and away to the top of her head. What a way to break the nearly nonexistent tension! They were scowling a little and wiping their hands and faces free of sea water, but didn't seem particularly angry. More annoyed than anything, but not a whole lot. The little guy most of all seemed the least bothered, only blinking his own impossibly large eyes _(which were actually_ _ **purple**_ _for one thing like what the fuck)_ andmeeting hers without hesitation. Expectant, as though he knew Salto had something to say.

The miniscule bravado from moments ago faded away and the shame of failure crept up to weigh on her shoulders yet again. Her eyes, usually penetrating and sharp, dulled as they fell from to her hands. Guilt was her least favorite thing to feel. Hence a generally guiltless and unrepentant nature. Seemed like today of all days would be the exception! _Wonderful!_

" **I** 'm sorry I couldn't get the last one **."** She sighed, voice soft and solemn. A far cry from the powerful voice that had nearly rumbled in her ribcage down in the deep. **"I** almost had it, but lost it under the water **."**

Salto risked a glance at the Duelist's face and witnessed him staring in awe at the two cards in her hand. Those bright eyes shifted back up to her full of a mixture of gratitude and shock. If she thought his eyes were big before holy shit, was she correcting herself now. Guy had eyelashes for days too. Damn. Maybe it's Maybelline?

Letting him take the pieces of the Forbidden One, the young woman was surprised when he only shook his head and smiled at her. His voice was soft and light, but had an edge of authority that stilled the need to apologize. **"T** hank you so much for rescuing these cards, they mean a lot to me. It doesn't matter that I don't have all of them as long as we're all alive **."** He spoke English. Almost perfect English if not for the slight accent and even then who actually _cared_? **"T** hank you for getting Jonouchi and I out of there, we might not have made it back if it wasn't for you **!"**

Salto was momentarily blinded by the light that shined from the boy's smile. She immediately felt the need to warn him off, this wasn't a selfless act. This whole ordeal _was_ her fault.

" **I** t… It wasn't exactly nothing, I'll admit. But I couldn't stand by and watch you suffer at the hand of that little _**shit**_ any more than I already had. I _**knew**_ he was up to something and I didn't _**act**_. I appreciate… you _thanking_ me, but I really, _really_ don't deserve that. If I'd spoken up earlier you, your friend, and your cards wouldn't have needed rescuing _at all_ **. "**

Silence hung in the air once more. To her surprise though, the blond who'd been unconscious during the return to the ship seemed to regain his strength. He stumbled over to the little one's side with a smile directed right at her. It seemed like the whole gang spoke English well enough because he was just as easy to understand as Exodia's owner.

" **I** t ain't anyone's fault but Haga's for those cards going overboard. He's the one who tricked Yug and threw them away. Even if we didn't grab all of 'em we got what we _could_. I'm just grateful you didn't let us drown down there **."** His grin was infectious, even if there was something hidden behind that smile, and the approving look from the smallest teen was the extra push Salto needed to return it whole heartedly.

Her trademark, feral grin ripped across her face and exposed a mouth full of shiny pearly teeth to the world.

" **I** f anyone's going to drown when I'm around, it'll be because _I'm_ holding them under **."**

Perhaps she'd said that a little too seriously… because everyone sweat dropped right after she opened her big mouth. Damn. Now she kind of wished they didn't understand a word of English.

" **I** t… it was a joke guys **."**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next episode of…** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** _'italics'_ is used for internal thoughts, and my usage of **"B** old **."** Is to make it easier to find where phrases and sentences spoken by the characters start and end. It's also a throwback at my text formatting on tumblr, which I'm having an awfully hard time not doing here too out of sheer habit.

Here we see more from Salto's perspective, writing from Yugi's pov is tricky! I'm gonna practice more outside this fic to get a grasp on him before trying to continue from his point of view, especially considering that Atem's in his head too!

* * *

Chapter 2

Duelist Kingdom

…

Morning either came too soon for people on board the ship or the shores came too slow for others. Many of the Duelists on the ship were already bouncing in delight at the prospect of finally meeting the ultimate challenge, ready to prove their skills as the best in Japan and _hopefully_ win some pretty sick cash. Salto was definitely _not_ one of these people.

All the noise of early risers too damn giddy to contain themselves resulted in a rather displeased Salto emerging from the heap of dark gray fluff, which'd been tucked into the darkest corner of the room. The blanket that'd covered her face fell away to reveal a terrible creature with a rat's nest of hair atop her head. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration. Salto was indeed incredibly annoyed with the racket, and her hair was a mess, but she simply cast a halfhearted glare at the folks for rousing her from sleep. It was too hard to make herself move just yet.

Her muscles ached like no other and her hair probably _reeked_ of the sea or the ocean or whatever the fuck it was she dove into last night.

Speaking of hair… The brunette reluctantly pushed herself up off the floor, worn muscles coiling like rusty springs beneath her skin. For a Duelist on a hike, not being able to see would definitely _not_ let her get her game on. Her hair flying freely about her face and getting snagged on all kinds of shit would hinder progress, even if only marginally. There were only a few days to get to her desired location and Salto would have to duel all along the way. The last thought made anxiety flare up and she hastily shoved it to that little tin can in the back of her mind labeled _"Open Later."_

Pondering it now, the American figured it'd be nice if there was a resting period for new arrivals (namely arrivals that almost _**didn't**_ make it) before they were sent out into the wilderness to fend for themselves. But since there probably wasn't anything beyond camping spots to claim, she'd have to head out early if she wanted time to rest.

Sighing and sitting herself up, Salto pulled her backpack towards her and unzipped one of the numerous smaller pockets that almost seemed to litter the outside. Two plastic bags were withdrawn without much of a fight. One was small and contained a small assortment of hair necessities and a small, durable brush. Whereas the other was merely large, empty, and definitely water proof. She took out a tie and the brush and tucked the small bag back away.

Save for a jacket and a pair of shoes, the clothes she'd worn before had been laid out to dry overnight… but a glance and a touch _(that was more accurately a flat palmed, squelching_ _ **smack**_ _)_ told that her that her things hadn't exactly _dried_ since taking them off.

" **W** hat a shame. That's one of my favorite outfits **."** Salto mumbled, grabbing the damp outfit and rolling the pieces into neat little bundles. A technique picked up from both her brother and her father's military friends that minimized the amount of space that certain items took up. Hence, the backpack that weighed almost as much as she did despite being of average size.

Those clothes went into the newly dubbed laundry bag and into the backpack, waiting to be tossed in the washer when she returned to Yokota.

The pajamas she'd donned since the strange… _adventure_ last night were made mostly of a pastel green wool, soft and unoffending to sensitive skin. The neckline was an oval across her shoulders, exposing skin just a shade paler than olive and the straps of the turquoise tank top beneath. The sleeves were long and loose, reaching to her wrists before small stretchy cuffs held them in place. It was comfortable, but even better, it was **reusable**. Salto was pretty sure she was just going to wear this out because _fuck_ changing clothes, it's way too early for that shit. To her dismay however, the loose and long pants weren't nearly as fashionable or reliable for public usage so they, unfortunately, had to go.

More clothes pulled from the magical backpack later and Salto was a wriggling lump under the cover as she got ready, warily eyeing the strangers every so often in case they decided to stop and watch. So far everyone avoided her gaze and she got on the necessities without a problem. Minus her shoes of course. The only noticeable changes were a pair of socks, a pair comfortable faded black jeans and a thick belt with a silvery piece of metal as it's centerpiece. The accessory had been attached by her own hand, a small shield shaped belt buckle with teeth marks in it. Whether the teeth were simply styled into the metal or a result from a real bite… she didn't actually _know_.

One last glance around the room caught only a few young men watching her emerge from under the blanket and a death glare sent them, quite literally, _packing_.

Evidently the gang she'd met during the oceanic card craze was long gone. While she barely knew the group, at least she could _recognize_ some people, and their absence was the tiniest bit frightening. With them they had taken the tiniest smidgen of familiarity and she was left on her own once more. It sucked Salto couldn't just tag along with them- but who knew where they planned on going? Would they even want her around? Having to translate everything to a glorified _tourist_ would probably be just a pain for them, so the teen decided to simply let it be.

' _Then again, we're all technically tourists here.'_

A growl of annoyance rumbles in her throat. _'Starting to get frustrated with this weird need to be around_ _ **total strangers**_ _, Salto.'_ the girl viciously brushes her hair as though violently attacking her own thoughts. She snatches up her awaiting hair tie and hastily uses it to put her dark locks into a low half ponytail. With no mirror to help with accuracy Salto did her best to aim for perfect symmetry, using her hand widths to measure the appropriate spacing as her musings threatened to go deeper. _'Being on your own isn't unusual. Just enjoy the freedom! With no one else around you're free to do as you like. You're_ _ **free**_ _.'_ Rolling in waves about her shoulders, those jagged, smooth cut strands gave the impression of a mane.

' _But it'd certainly be nice to have some company.'_

Most other Duelists had left the room by now, surely to take their place at the front of the ship. Although a few kiddos still snoozed on with snores that seemed to make the floor vibrate. The kids would probably continue to do so until the very last minute- hopefully not until the ship left again! Feeling better now that she looks goddamn fabulous, the brunette makes her decision to pack up. Now is as good a time as any!

After rolling up her fluffy gray blanket Salto straps it down to the top of her backpack, the look of it similar to that of the Happy Mask Salesman. The pillow she may or may have not drooled on was left behind. It'd come from the ship after all, she could do without it.

Socks and hiking boots soon securely on her feet, the brunette hefts the backpack onto her shoulders and silently makes her way out of the room.

* * *

The breeze was warmer during the day, a welcome change from the icy wind that whistled above the ocean waves at night. Gulls cried joyfully as they sailed upon this air, looking every bit as happy as the free birds they were. Salto, however, was not nearly as enthusiastic about their presence.

It may seem like she's not enthusiastic about _anything_ , but waking up early and the paranoia of playing _dodge the rain of bird poop_ is simply **not** her idea of a good time. Being on a ship _is_ fun... when she's not alone, surrounded by strangers who speak a foreign language. Well, _**she**_ speaks foreign language to be accurate. An outsider in more ways than one, the American isn't really sure when _to_ get excited. How could she even make a friend here, temporary or long term?

So she waited, biding her time and monitoring the expressions of those around her. Making her way towards the front of the ship to see where all the people were headed, the sight nearly took her breath away. The size of the island caught her attention fast, and the mountains on it promised a challenging climb. This would be the perfect place for her to duel!

Yet as they got closer Salto realized there was actually a fucking _castle_ , a big _**medieval**_ kind of castle perched atop an incredible number of stairs that just seemed to grow taller and taller the closer they got.

Somehow, she already knew they were going to have to climb that.

It took a while for the ship to dock and drop anchor but long before then, Salto was already itching to run free and just explore the island to her hearts content! What she _did_ however, was listen politely to the dudes in the suits and walk down the ramp in an orderly fashion with the rest of the Duelists. Some seemed overly nervous, walking stiffly down the planks while the rest were still just as giddy as before. Most of the Duelists were young kids that were giggling and gossiping with each other, but some teens and adults came to join the ranks. It's truly incredible how children's card games could bring people together.

It's almost magical.

Frowning as she found herself hovering alone at the edge of the crowd, the fact Salto couldn't understand anything the people were saying was starting to get on her nerves. Not that they're at fault to be perfectly clear, this _is_ her problem. She does not speak Japanese, and it's her own damn fault for not coming with a backup plan when her _translator_ decided to skip out on this adventure. A _Duel Monsters_ adventure at that! She huffs, pale eyes glaring death at a light spot on the mountain as though it were responsible for her plight. Already Salto knew she was going to hound her friend until they admitted just what was so damn important that she couldn't even give a call to let the American know of a last minute cancellation.

So much for no man left behind, _huh!_

 **"H** ey, you! Lady! _Hello_ _ **!**_ **"**

Far too busy fuming, Salto didn't hear anyone calling. Hell, she didn't even recognize someone was speaking _**English**_ and therefore, didn't realize _she_ was being addressed. One of the **only** Americans that had been on board. Joey's persistent calls went unheard until people started staring at him and a certain Duelist tried quieting him down in an attempt to keep attention away from the gang.

 **"J** onouchi, I don't think she can hear us. Maybe we should go _up_ to her instead of shouting across the crowd **?"**

Salto's attention was seized the moment he spoke up. That was the voice that called to her while she'd been paddling around in freezing waters, the voice that belonged to a most peculiar fellow with tricolored hair and earnest eyes.

The youth perks up and glances around for him, and there he was! The small dude with his friends! The blond guy was facing her, though distracted, it looked like the two were conversing… and gesturing at her?

 _'Doesn't look aggressive or anything just looks like some kind of persuasion's going on. Oh! Shit! They're looking back at me! Be cool, be cool!'_

Perhaps a little too excited with seeing a familiar face, her own lit up like a Christmas tree and she couldn't help but wave. It was a little strange because excitement had her waving a bit frenzied, but to her relief the group of four seemed just as happy to see her. The girl with the bob and the taller boy in the trench coat both smiled at her, though the taller boy seemed to fade into the background in comparison with the others. Carefully observing each of them now that the sun provided clear sight, her gaze lingered on the shorty just a little longer than the rest against her will.

That boy was _short!_

But for a moment, her eyes fell to what she assumed to be a charm, an upside down pyramid with a golden eye in the middle. Her gaze connected with it, and she found she couldn't look away. It was like the world disappeared, shadows overtaking her sight and drowning out the light of day. For a moment it felt like she had tunnel vision, the only thing she could see was that eye… staring back at her.

She shivered… but she wasn't cold.

Was someone watching her?

Movement from her peripheral brought her out of her trance and Salto blinked, then blinked again to refocus her gaze. The blond dude, Jonouchi, if she's right, was waving her over with a grin. Salto hadn't realized that hers had faltered at all when she actually returned it. Lips pulling back farther than she anticipated but still not quite a full smile, Salto became confused. But she shook her head and chuckled. Of course, _four_ people were looking right at her. What did she expect, to feel ignored?

Still, the golden object unnerved her, and she made sure to keep her eyes off of it as she jogged towards the Dueling squad.

 **"L** ong time no see **!"** She teased once in arm's reach, pale eyes glancing between both of the young men she'd rescued. While she hadn't been close enough to notice before, now she could see the slight redness of Jonouchi's nose. Salto frowned. **"I** hope you aren't sick? Dueling's absolute hell when you're under the weather **."**

The blond teen only waved her concerns off, brown eyes darting towards the smallest boy for a split second. **"N** ah, I'll be fine. The faster I win this tournament the better I'll be **."** He blinked, then raised a brow. **"W** hat about you? You were in the water just as long as I was **."**

Salto smirked, lifting her chin with pride and ignoring the lack of confidence in one of his statements. **"C** old doesn't get to me much, I'm built to handle it **."** It's pretty well true, her internal temperature _is_ higher than the standard for most people. The muscle and fat in her body also helped insulate her, though it's mostly muscle. Makes it hard to stand warmer climates though.

 **"A** lthough," She began, lessening the tilt of her chin and losing the smirk. **"y** ou're wrong about one thing. You were in the water _waaay_ longer than I was, if I'd stayed any longer I'd probably be too sick to participate about now. I don't get sick often, but when I do, it's fucking _**awful**_ **."** She grimaced.

On an impulse, Salto glanced towards the shorty and found him frowning, deep in thought and guilt clear in his eyes. Already she had a faint idea of what that guilt was for. Keeping her gaze on him, she addressed the blond teen.

 **"J** onouchi, right? Warning, your little friend looks like he's committed a hit and run **."**

The young man's gaze snapped up in surprise, amethyst eyes seeming perpetually wide no matter what the case. She grinned, shamelessly, and somehow the boy seemed to get what she meant with it. He blinked slowly, then returned a much more mellow, but genuine smile.

The tall girl Salto had yet to meet had watched this interaction in silence, smiling like she knew something they didn't all the while. But unfortunately before the gal could get a word in she was off by one of the men in suits. Salto wasn't exactly sure _what_ they were supposed to be. Chaperones? Body guards? Men in Black? The one descriptive thing about them she could decide on was _'They all look shady as fuck.'_ And that was it.

 **"A** ttention all duelists, let's gather at the castle gate **!"**

The man with really quite terrifying hair, even when compared to the styles of the squad, gestured towards the incredible flights of stairs before them. Those led straight up to the castle. The sweet looking boy next to her suddenly frowned, eyes narrowing at it like it had done him some great offense. The way he spoke next was with an alarming seriousness that should definitely not come from someone here to just have a good time.

 **"T** hat's _Pegasus's_ castle **."**

Salto blinked. Then blanched. _'Shit I just got myself into some kind of feud, haven't I?'_

Jonouchi suddenly grew excited beside her and said something in his native tongue, sprinting towards the stairs like an excitable pup. This efficiently distracting the smaller boy from the thoughts swimming in his head as he darted off to keep up. The squad moved together and Salto tailed them, finding she didn't mind just watching and walking with them for now.

* * *

The walk up the seemingly infinite stairs had been a long one, and the only way Salto kept from snarling and damning the big Pegasus dude to hell had been to think of it as more weight training. Her backpack, body weight, and the stairs were how she could get more exercise. Not that she needed it, the mountains were her desired location and the hike to the top would be hard enough… But hopefully exhaustion wouldn't lead to a fall when she finally did venture off on her own. While broken bones were far from desirable Salto had something precious that she couldn't bear to see lost or damaged by her actions.

Her old, trusty deck now rested on her hip. Along the stairs Salto had attached a little holster where she could easily access her cards in a fashion similar to that of a gun holster. And just like one, it could only be opened a certain way for withdrawal. Nobody would be stealing her cards unless they planned on taking them from her face to face.

And nobody would last a second in that unwanted proximity.

At one point along the journey the tall girl, Anzu, seemed to spot something or someone she recognized amongst the foliage. When they looked, Salto included, nothing could be seen. The males of the gang brushed it off, but Salto got a funny feeling looking where Anzu had pointed… a very foreboding feeling.

Darkness seemed to radiate from that spot the more she stared, and it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. The instinct to fight flared up and even as Anzu herself brushed off her vision Salto could not let it slide so easily. They'd be fucked if anything got the jump on them- all it would take is a little jump or a shove to send someone tumbling down the stairs. Figuring it would be safer for everyone, she discreetly placed herself between Anzu and the rail while they continued on climbing. Just in case.

The courtyard they entered was wide and open, with a few garden spots bringing it to life. It was pretty cool, and the big doors before them looked thoroughly intimidating. It was almost symbolic to the Duelists- those doors would not open easily. Trials and tribulations, proving your worth by working and dueling hard would be the only way to get in.

While they all waited for the great Pegasus to arrive and greet them in the courtyard, Salto could easily hear the gossip. Didn't understand a damn word of it, but she heard it all and occasionally thought about asking for clarification from the group. Then again, that'd make them listen in to something that could very easily be nothing but a distraction for them. So she scrapped that idea almost as quick as it came.

The moment people started looking and pointing at her though, Salto rethought her earlier decision. Several words spoken by the surrounding Duelists she just barely recognized, but the two she best understood hardly needed translation.

"America" and "Champion."

Her body went rigid in surprise, before an uncertain smile quirked her lips. Did they… think she was the American National Champion? No, no, that's impossible. They looked nothing like each other! So… what was she missing?

Salto tunes in again and tries to decipher any further clues as to what they're saying about her. Mostly out of curiosity and boredom while they all wait for this Pegasus guy to show up. _(Where the fuck is that guy anyways? They've got duels to do!)_

"それはアメリカの西海岸のチャンピオンですか?"Mused one of the adults, eyes wide as they took her in. She resisted the urge to glare back at them since that really might not be fair.

"私は彼女が引退したと思った！"Came a surprised yelp from a child barely old enough to be here, let alone know of her existence.

"彼らは本当に日本にいるのですか？"A teen questioned, looking the least invasively at the girl with a mere curious glance.

Another teen looks up from their Dueling glove, mumbling a certain title that sends chills down Salto's spine. _**Her**_ title.

" _The Berserker?"_

Salto's heart stopped, olive skin turning pale as the blood drained from her face. In her horror she failed to notice the squad eyeing her just like the chattering few.

She really hadn't anticipated anyone recognizing her when she accepted her invitation.

She hadn't played Duel Monsters in ages. _Literal_ fucking ages! Like damn, started playing Duel Monsters when she was twelve and it'd been a long time since then… Three years since the last time she'd even touched her _deck_. It'd been even longer since she had last been in a duelist competition. Just how the hell did these people recognize her? Did Duelists know everybody who played in the big leagues?

She sighed, closing her eyes and calming herself down. Unclenching her fists at her sides.

No, no… all these kids had to be fucking psychic.

Allowing herself to just block out the attention paid to her, sighing again, eventually Salto started understanding two other names were being thrown around. Ever watchful, the expressions of her companions when they were spoken gave information she didn't yet know how to process.

"Yugi" and "Kaiba"

The other Duelists spoke them with awe, respect and reverence to the names that seemed almost exaggerated. But she did notice that many of the mutterings made the one boy blush like a tomato. His friends nudged him playfully, and Salto glanced at them in confusion.

This… information would be kept to review later.

At last, Maximillian _Slow-as-Shit_ Pegasus made his appearance.

And like before, the shorty suddenly grew tense and glared at the man, bright eyes burning with determination and what she would have called _fury_ if it weren't for the distinct lack of hatred she associated with it. From what she'd seen of the boy, she was beginning to think he couldn't hold an emotion so dark and volatile. Grudge holding just didn't fit the character she associated with him… but then again who was she kidding- she barely knew the guy!

This strange event did distract her though… Salto didn't listen to a word of the speech, focusing instead on the boy next to her while the rules were explained. Salto had the same rundown before she boarded the ship, thanks to the pamphlet that had been sent in the package containing her Dueling glove and Star Chips. It had all been translated to English for her since the speech would be in Japanese only. It detailed the most important rules but didn't give her an advantage at all, as there were still secret rules to the competition she had to learn herself.

The brunette blinked in surprise when the boy pulled out his Duelist glove and put it on along with the other Duelists. Mirroring them seemed wise at the moment, but while equipping her own glove she noticed something… kind of strange.

None of other gang members put on their gloves. In fact, she didn't see a trace of those gloves on their persons. Jonouchi held a Star Chip in his hand at least- wait… wait just one moment!

 _One_ star chip… No gloves… Salto risked a glance at the smallest Duelist's glove, spotting only one chip in place. And just like that chip, it clicked into place. Two people were not supposed to be here.

Looking away, Salto let it slide.

Without the two chipless teens she might be sleeping with the fishes at this very moment. And ultimately… she didn't really think it _mattered_ that they were here. They were not eligible to Duel without gloves or chips and could not risk being booted off the island by doing anything to call attention to themselves. They could not participate in the Duels or receive any awards for victory. Jonouchi probably could participate, but only because his friend had given him a Star Chip. That was fair enough, she supposed, though it put them both at a disadvantage.

If she could Salto would be glad to fight for them and collect at least two Star Chips for them, but she wasn't sure if she could beat the other Duelists here. It'd been years since her last duel… what hope could she have of beating people who had been honing their skills while she's been _-!_

Pegasus concluded his speech and the gang's attention was no longer on him. Her thought process was effectively cut off as the herd of people divided itself into smaller portions. Everyone turned away and started shuffling to different exits, eager for the scavenger hunt of locating other Duelists once they all got lost enough. The small boy had a pensive look on his face, jaw set and frowning, but determined still. The brunette recognized that look.

The kind of look someone gets when something precious is on the line, when you don't really know if you can make it but you'd be damned not to try. Salto didn't know what was going on, didn't know the stakes. But she did know that this boy would make it into that castle. He would get what he was looking for.

The squad she walked with accepted her presence as she followed them out, a silence hanging over them as they moved further and further away from the castle. She dared not interrupt it, letting them think and giving them the physical space to do so. The further they got from the castle, the lighter the air became, and the less she had to think about her footing.

So she let her thoughts wander.

It _did_ and _didn't_ surprise her that the smallest boy in the group was the leader. He looked smart to her and carried a certain air about him, but he was _so_ soft spoken that she was convinced people would walk all over him. Try to _use_ him. Yet, looking at his friends and seeing the bonds between them she realized that, perhaps that had been true once. But not anymore. His friends looked at him with admiration and adoration, loyalty running deep in their souls. Nobody could use him with them around, nobody could fucking _**dare**_.

The thought made her smile, satisfied for a reason she couldn't really give.

Eventually, the group came to a clearing with pretty grass and flowers that reached until the tree line on all sides. The path extended far in front of them and split two ways, both leading into the forest. She wasn't excited for a lot of things, the fireworks, the people she'd have to defeat, the failure she may have to endure… but it'd be worth it in the long run, for the friends she hoped to make and the skills she hoped to regain. Any minute now the hour would run out and the fireworks would be lit.

Soon, it'd be time to duel.

* * *

 **(A/N) Salto's favorite swear word is definitely 'Fuck' with how much she uses it lmao! I really do want to make it clear that reviews on my writing would be absolutely wonderful, the kinds that point out weird phrasing, misspelled or misused words, and throws concepts at me to incorporate into my writing style! Or even ideas to incorporate into the story itself! Constructive criticism is exactly what I'm looking for. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I had actually been hoping to do all of** _ **Insector**_ _ **Combo**_ **last chapter, but I couldn't really move on from the last point without continuing to drag it on. I did feel that last chapter was important though because it provided more information about Salto… but I'm not too sure if it was too much of an information dump. Anyways, here's the next chapter where we and Salto get a peek at Yugi's "other self!" :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Insector Combo (Pt. 1)**

…

The pace the group had was relatively slow, despite the determined air that surrounded the group after a rather _revealing_ pep talk. What she'd learned by studying the number of star chips was confirmed by Jonouchi's statements. The squad could not afford to lose their first duels or they would be out of the game entirely- considering both participating Duelists only had one Star Chip each. Before that however, by Jonouchi apologizing to the small one Salto finally learned who everyone was. At last, she wouldn't have to rely on absolutely **shitty** mental descriptions to remember everyone!

But you can imagine her surprise when she realized just _WHAT_ the shorty's name was, and where she'd heard it before.

 _Abruptly her eyes widened and she slammed a fist onto her open palm, startling the surrounding teens._ _ **"S**_ _o_ _ **you're**_ _the Yugi everyone was talking about! Back at that big ass castle- I couldn't tell if 'Yugi' was a word or a name. Everyone kept fuckin' using it so I figured it was a_ _ **name**_ _… now I know for sure! Fuck yeah, I was_ _ **right!"**_ _She declared proudly, flashing the smallest boy a thumbs up and a crooked smile. They all looked at her, surprised by her outburst after such a long period of silence._

 _While not blushing, her smile faltered and fell into a sheepish grin under their stares and she deliberately tried fading into the background so they could continue their talk… but it seemed they didn't have any intention of ignoring her from then on. Yugi and the rest of his group exchanged glances before smiling again, and Yugi had offered his hand to her. Surprisingly, his was just a little larger than her own despite being significantly smaller in height. He looked a little sheepish himself, rubbing the back of his neck with the opposite appendage._

" _ **S**_ _orry, I guess we forgot to properly introduce ourselves when we first met. I'm Mutou Yugi and these are my friends_ _ **,"**_ _Yugi turned his head and looked at each individual with a light smile, Salto following his gaze as she took his hand._ _ **"K**_ _atsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda_ _ **."**_

 _Jonouchi, the one she'd gotten to know best, put his hands on his hips and bore the bright smile she was beginning to think never faded on him. He reminded her of a warm, sunny day after several full of rain. Warm and pleasant and sparkling._ _ **"Y**_ _ou can call me Joey if you want, I'm pretty sure it's shorter and easier for English speakers_ _ **."**_

 _Salto blinked at that, but found herself nodding gratefully._ _ **"O**_ _nly if you don't mind it. I don't want to fuckin' butcher anyone's names, but I'll be damned if I won't make an effort to get them right in the future_ _ **."**_ _She was beginning to think everyone in this group was infinitely kind. Even if they weren't, in the moment she felt like all of them had hearts of gold._

 _While Yugi addressed had everyone in his friend group, it still felt like he was leaving someone out…_

 _Suddenly realizing_ _ **she**_ _had failed to introduce herself, the brunette gave his hand a firm shake just shy of crushing strength._ _ **"S**_ _alto Enright, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. Nice to…_ formally _meet you guys_ _ **?"**_

 _Moments later, the fireworks at the castle went off and signaled the start of the tournament._

After the fireworks ceased and names were exchangedthe group returned to their previous conversation, Anzu and Honda encouraging Jono _\- 'It's_ _Joey, damnit'_ \- and Yugi both in the upcoming games. They explained some of their reasons for coming here to Duelist Kingdom despite not really seeming the… _overly_ competitive types.

Jonouchi needed to win the prize money for his sister and Yugi was doing this for his grandpa. But Salto recognized the vagueness in these statements, the _wariness_ they had in mentioning these things around her. Sure, they'd sort of adopted her into the group by now, but these things were obviously **deeply** personal and they weren't sure what to say about them with her here. Even now as a welcomed new friend.

So they tip toed around the subjects a little thinking she wouldn't notice. Salto didn't really mind it though; she would never prod something people weren't willing to share on their own. Why would she anyways? Even by her rough and rugged standards that was just… rude. _**Invasive**_.

Well that's not entirely true, if someone was making some piss poor decisions in life nothing would keep her from speaking her mind or taking action to change that.

Their footsteps as they walked along the dirt path were quiet, but Salto found out of all of them _her_ hiking boots made the thickest, loudest noise. Yugi's sneakers made the least, though that may have been due to his physical lightness. The soft and hard scuffs of soles on dirt filled the air until Jonouchi spoke up after the small period of silence.

 **"S** o what's your plan, Yugi **?"** The question was light but expectant, as if Joey anticipated an immediate answer. Which appeared to be **correct** as without hesitation, Yugi answered him.

 **"I** 've already decided to battle Haga first **."** He stated firmly, amethyst eyes forward and _burning_ with the quiet determination she was learning to expect from the youth. She watched, amused as Jonouchi grinned and raised a fist to the air. **"T** hat's the spirit **!"** He cheered.

Salto blinked and tilted her head, pale eyes returning to the boy slightly ahead of her. A small frown tugged down her lips as she struggled to remember where she'd heard that name before. It was recent and yet, too recent it seemed for her to have it memorized. Even so, the name filled her with contempt. That feeling was oddly enough the trigger for her to remember.

 **"** _ **H**_ _aga_ … is that the little shit that fucked with your Exodia cards **?"** She asked severely. Yugi glanced at her for a moment and nodded.

 **"Y** eah, that'd be him **."** He confirmed, and if Salto wasn't mistaken it sounded like he was truly **_bitter_**. Good to know he wasn't such a saint he couldn't be _bothered_ by anything.

Like the snap of a finger her instincts thrust her gaze towards the forest edge in front of them, fixating on a blob of green that almost blended in amongst the foliage. Emphasis on _almost_. Salto immediately came to a halt, suspicious eyes glaring at a vaguely familiar figure. The others noticed her sudden stop and halted just a few steps ahead of her.

Jonouchi raised a brow at her, looking as concerned as the rest of them. **"S** alto **?"** He asked, waiting despite the lack of immediate response. Even Yugi who wasn't even facing her or the group at the time seemed to sense _something_ was amiss. He turned to look over his shoulder as the footsteps ceased behind him. He blinked and frowned, genuine worry replacing any of that bitter hardness she'd seen before. **"S** alto, are you alright **?"**

 **"F** ound him **."** She growled, jutting her chin towards the familiar and hated green coat.

The brunette recognized the blur of green as her eyes focused in more, the furrow of her dark brows emphasizing the vicious curl of her lips. The other girl, Anzu, followed her gaze to the tree line and gasped, pointing at the figure. **"T** here **!"** She shouted, all the boys following her finger until everyone was pretty much glaring at the still figure.

Within seconds Yugi's voice rang out, alarmed at the sight of this person so soon.

 _ **"H**_ _aga_ _ **!"**_

Salto watched as the addressed kid smirked and turned around, darting into the forest behind him. Well, that wasn't the least bit _suspicious_. The twerp was obviously planning something and it probably wasn't good. In the back of her mind she figured it may have something to do with the terrain benefits for Duel Monsters… as weird as the thought felt. Why would a children's card game be a _trap?_

 **"H** aga, you cheater! You're running away **!?"** Joey barked, only to start as Yugi took off after the little punk. _**"Y**_ _ugi_ _ **!"**_

Salto, fearing a plot more terrible than the one on the ship, bolted after the shorty before the others could even move. Hiking boots and backpack doing nothing to hinder her speed _(the only hindrance being the dull ache in her muscles from that_ _ **lovely**_ _late night swim)_ she caught up to Yugi in no time. The others were hot on their tails, but Salto noticed Yugi was already beginning to lag…

Obviously she shouldn't be surprised- the kid didn't exactly carry the air of an _athlete_. This sprint for him seemed to be far more taxing than it was for those following close behind.

The dirt bag giggling in front of them wasn't even running that _fast_ yet everyone was acting like they couldn't catch up if they tried! Even as the moths suddenly swarmed around them and grossed out the teens, she could easily have caught up to the punk. Beaten him half to death long before the rest of them arrived on scene too. It was… really quite pathetic just how _slow_ everyone was. But she tried to ignore these thoughts, shaking her head and facing the forest trail ahead of her as she continued her run.

She was just _biased_. She was born as robust as the typical human could come and couldn't hold everyone to her overachieving standards. However, the more she thought about it- the intensity of Duelist Kingdom that is- she was sure the intelligence of the kids here must make up for lack of any physical prowess.

The moths were ignored by her, lovely and huge as they were. She wasn't here to admire the scenery (yet) or to play _rough_. No, she'd followed Yugi to make sure that twerp up ahead wasn't planning on causing him actual harm. So she kept an even pace with the boy beside her even as she itched to sprint ahead and tackle a certain someone to the ground. She really could if she needed to.

Yugi's calls for Haga to stop were blatantly ignored and eventually he stopped trying, instead seeming to focus on the chase. Salto didn't dare open her mouth to converse with him- with all the bugs around here it'd be just her luck to swallow one! Hell, it'd probably be _two_ knowing her!

Instead she contented herself with continuing to jog along, eyes fixated on her would-be prey for the rest of the dash.

This half-assed chase continued minutes longer than she would've liked, but ended when the group finally came to a clearing with a certain turquoise haired Duelist standing boldly in the middle of it.

Haga bore a shit eating grin and Salto scowled in return. Her instincts warned her of the plot she'd anticipated long before the chase had even begun. Where was the jump scare here? Pale eyes scanned the clearing, wary of any tricks and traps that this fool might activate… but she saw nothing particularly suspicious. Just a small stretch of grass and dirt! The fuck?

Speaking in everyone else's native tongue, even _she_ could tell it was a challenge. After all he did say rather loudly and in English, _**"Duel,"**_ and addressed Yugi out of all the bunch. And as promised… Yugi accepted the challenge. _Haga Mcdouchebag_ would be his first duel of the tournament. The small, sweet boy that Salto had grown fond of glared across the field, fists clenched at his sides.

" **H** aga, I will _never_ forgive you **!"** He spat, more viciously than Salto would've thought he ever _could_.

The sound _thrilled_ her, the promise of a fight pulling a wild grin where her scowl had been and lifting her head with pride. _Oh_ , she _REALLY_ wanted to see someone wipe the floor with this kid! It'd be even better if it was the _very victim_ of his cruelty that **destroyed** him. The anticipation had her biting her lip and found herself regretting spending so long away from Duel Monsters… the thrill and the excitement was the same. Talk about card game justice!

If the boy with three colors in his hair and one Star Chip in his glove believed he could win on the first duel, Salto would believe in him.

It's not like she knew who his opponent Haga actually _was_ anyways.

If the Insect Duelist was surprised by an English response, he didn't show it. Then again, it didn't seem like he cared what language they spoke in so long as he got what he wanted…

Salto stepped back, still aching to break a bone or two but her muscles no longer coiled like springs beneath her skin. She closed her eyes. She would only watch here, and cheer the little one on. She was about to turn and say something encouraging like _"Rip him apart"_ or _"Leave him in fucking pieces"_ or something just as _nice_ when something… eerily _**familiar**_ settled in.

Just as when she had locked eyes with that golden pyramid, chills shot down her spine and the world seemed to fade away... only to come back a little darker. The air seemed to electrify around her and the static raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Goosebumps prickled along her skin at the strange sensations, a feeling of unease pooling in her gut. Well, the air around **her** didn't necessarily electrify, but those faint feelings were emanating from her right side. Where Yugi stood.

Reluctantly, Salto turned to face where the boy had been, a strange feeling stirring in her gut. No it definitely wasn't hunger… though she had indeed skipped out on breakfast.

Memories of her mother and father telling their 'true' horror stories around a campfire came creeping back, both in her own hesitation to face this anomaly and in the sensations too similar to the tales they told. The air was electric. It was colder. And the Yugi she knew was nowhere in sight.

The figure beside her was small but carried himself as though he were royalty. His hand in his pocket and the way he leaned back suggested a little more than _confidence_ \- it was the implication of total **control**. Everything she associated with Yugi Mutou was... gone. Not entirely physically, but the entire persona of the boy changed gears. He had streaks of gold running through gravity defying locks of black and crimson. Even his fucking _school_ _jacket_ seemed to have undergone some kind of transformation! It flared out from his waist like the wind was blowing, yet there was hardly a breeze on her skin. How was it doing that? **_The_ _fuck?_**

His body was long, and lean, and _graceful_ in a way she hadn't noticed before. But of all the demeanor changes she saw the biggest difference could be seen in his **_eyes_**.

Eyes are the window to the soul after all…

They were so much _sharper_ than before, both in shape and intensity. Though his gaze wasn't even on her she already had chills running down her spine, feeling like her soul was too vulnerable, too visible like she needed to-to _hide_ _away_ from this _**being**_ even though she knew her physical strength alone could break him in fucking half.

This new person startled her.

This person was bold and fierce and every fiber of his being was devoted to _**destroying**_ his enemy.

Haga should have cowered in fear. She wouldn't have blamed him for doing so, although she definitely would have relished in every second of it. But the fact his twerp failed to recognize his predetermined **destruction** only increased the desire to see him fall… although it was tempered by the knowledge this _wasn't_ the same boy Haga had offended on the ship.

Salto was still deeply unnerved, but she stamped down the urge to open her mouth and question it now. Something wasn't quite right here and she didn't know what to make of it. Other than something only her oldest, most spiritual instincts could recognize.

The smirk this new boy had… it was more of a **baring of teeth** than a _smile_. It promised the pleasure of ripping Haga apart… Even if only in a _children's card game_.

Before she knew i,t time seemed to have started again as **_He_ ** chuckled and spoke.

" **H** a! Haga, applaud you for willing to battle me **. "**

Salto very nearly flinched at the drastic difference from before. Even though it was the same body, his voice was a little deeper, and so much stronger.

Okay, yeah this… this was definitely _**not**_ the boy she'd met on the ship. This was someone else. It _had_ to be! Perhaps… the most _**RATIONAL**_ observation would be some kind of split personality thing, but why the royal fuck would that change his hair? Although, how the kid had his hair that way to begin with is already a pretty serious question. But she digressed.

Her mother would probably jab a finger at the Yugi standing here beside her and grin at him, saying he was possessed… by a ghost with very good fashion taste. Somehow, Salto found herself agreeing with her theoretical mother's accusation. Particularly the fashion part though, she couldn't deny those sick leather aesthetics!

The snot nosed brat continued with a smirk of his own, obscenely nasally voice grating on Salto's ears. **"I** f I beat you first the rest will be easy **."** He chuckled, peering over the rims of his glasses like a slick librarian.

The new Yugi's brandishedgrin only widened, penetrating amethyst hues holding the other's gaze without fail.

" _ **B**_ _ring it on_ _ **."**_

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry for cutting this chapter short! I procrastinated writing this chapter when it just wasn't rolling right, but now I'm really pumped but I don't want to miss my "deadline" for publishing. I have a bit of a pattern going on. I published the first chapter on a Monday, the next week was on a Tuesday, and this week will be a Wednesday. Next week the update will probably be on Thursday and so forth.**

 **That is, if I don't finish what the other half of this chapter would've been before then! I probably will work on both chapters this week 'cause why not. :P Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review with your feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Alright! Here we've got part two of Insector combo. Sorry I took so long to post; I also ended up hitting a small bit of writer's block when all the madness of December died down. Not that ideas weren't coming (if anything they were pouring out of my skull like a broken gumball machine) I just didn't have the motivation to actually write… so to remedy it I made a bit of a short story featuring Salto to get back into the groove. It worked!**

 **Although I decided to go a bit back on my word and post a second piece instead of the whole other half of Insector Combo, that way you have something to read while I work on the next two chapters.**

 **After this I may shorten the duel scenes to make things a little easier on my end, just narrating what happens in the episodes is a little grating and I want to get more in depth with character interaction and how to make everything flow. Still working on that, but hopefully soon I'll get better.**

 **I also wanted to thank USN Pen for being the first to leave a review and for how kind they were in it! I really appreciated their comments and honestly it made my whole week, like, sixteen times better. Thanks everyone for following and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Insector Combo (Pt. 2)**

…

When the ground began to shudder and rumble ominously beneath their feet Salto initially thought it was a well-timed earthquake. However, something was clearly fucking wrong about that. She felt earthquake tremors before and they were vastly different from these vibrations. The ground did not move side to side or up and down like it should! It did not quake with power but hummed noisily with action, lacking _**everything**_ she knew about the tectonic plates! Everyone else seemed to recognize the difference too, not immediately jumping to shout _"Earthquake!_ " at the top of their lungs and delve into panic. Thank the gods for that, a mass panic is the last thing all the island adventurers could possibly need!

If the earth were to split open and swallow them up while trying to play a children's card game, how _tragic_ would that be?

Instead of crying out in fear and giving any great satisfaction to the chuckling dickshit, the little squad glanced around and took steps that pulled them all closer. Banding together in preparation for whatever was coming was something familiar, though she had never been in a situation like that before. The subtle acts of trust between the other teens made Salto's heart warm even as she waited with baited breath for some trouble to arise from the earth. Although that warmth could have just been heartburn.

Green hues searched the dirt and the grass for answers, finding them when sparkling seams in the earth began to surface. Was this part of the trap? Taking a peek at her smallest companion, Salto noted he like the rest of them was not directly in any sort of peril. None of those seams opened up beneath their fucking _feet,_ but in the middle of the clearing. That was another lucky break, she surmised.

The new Yugi's dark eyes narrowed similarly to hers and the smirk he wore slipped away. The very visage of control faltering under the unknown factors so suddenly appearing before him. Yet she didn't feel like she was in danger, as though his presence was enough to protect them.

The calmness of the trio behind her and her own lack of fight instinct rearing its head suggested… perhaps that was true? Because Odin knows if Salto were _alone_ with the creep, she'd be fuckin shitting her pants right now. While jamming Haga's nose into his brain and demanding he stopped using his 'mysterious terra-kinetic powers' or she'd gladly do worse.

The eventual oil slicked whirring of machinery didn't necessarily _prove_ any suspicions of hers, besides the absolutely dramatic moment not being an act of nature.

A long, wide hole opened up in the ground revealing metal walls and a seemingly bottomless pit. From that pit emerged some kind of rink, a big, red, boxy looking thing. It clanked into place when it held up completely and whirred as pieces and mechanics continued to shift inside. Two strange pillars emerged on each opposing end of the stage, sliding forward into place so they hovered diagonally above what Salto decided to describe as a _dance floor_. A small, thin lift popped out from those diagonally suspended pillars, a metal handrail placed on the end. It was difficult for her to think of an accurate description for it all, too much going on at once.

The American hummed, analyzing the big box of mysteries with a wary eye. This entire structure looked like it had nothing to do with a card game minus the rectangular spaces on the top. If anything, it really looked more like a stage!

Salto imagined some rock band emerging from the box's bottom. The idea of these fantasy musicians playing some sick guitar riffs while two Duelists aggressively flipped cards at each other almost made her smile.

But as there was no band to accompany this thing, she just felt cheated.

The only other things that came along were four other poles with odd attachments popped up on all corners and shimmered brightly for a moment before simply fading to gray. It reminded her of something she'd heard of… but never seen in person. _**Ever**_. So this shot in the dark wasn't too wild considering she didn't really have a concept on just what this was supposed to be.

The only words Haga declared next that she could understand were _"Dueling Ring"_ but that didn't quite answer Salto's questions. Jonouchi didn't have anything else to offer either, only asking rhetorically if those things were set up all over the island and receiving no direct answer. Matters needed to be taken into her own hand again if she wanted to know anything.

" **I** s this… some kind of giant hologram pad **?"**

Salto asked, brows furrowing in thought. Yugi, that _strange_ boy, cast her a sideways glance and nodded. In return, she cast him an equally surreptitious look of her own, searching him a trace of mirth to indicate that was a joke. When their unique eyes, a pair of unsaturated and a pair of vibrant hues locked gazes, she found nothing of the sort. Salto barely resisted the urge to flinch, to look away… Largely due to the fact she couldn't bear to see how _futile_ the fight would be if she ever tried to rise up to his eyelash game. Maybelline couldn't do that shit! Or maybe it could? Who fucking knew?

And really, she wasn't exactly exaggerating that note. If her dear translator had _actually_ accompanied her Salto knew for a fact they would've been equally prone to ogling his grandeur

But in all truth, the rambling about _eyelashes_ was a distraction. Here she simply avoided thinking too much about the _red tinge_ creeping into Yugi's irises, the sight of it making her stomach twist anxiously as words of old lore danced gleefully in the back of her mind.

The wonder she felt watching this was overpowering… and she couldn't help but continue to search him. What _else_ could she see? It was like some weird game of eye spy…

Salto finally noticed that besides Yugi's appearance changing in the blink of an eye, he still didn't say a single word to anyone. It'd only been a few seconds of facing each other, but empty nothingness filled the air between them.

His voice, the one that became strong and commanding in an instant, was nowhere to be heard.

Silent as a grave, he too seemed to be taking the sight of _her_ in. A calm, calculated, mild curiosity was all she could decipher as his eyes strayed from hers and took in the contours of her face. His eyes narrowed for a moment as though a strange thought crossed his mind. Salto figured she must've been making a similar expression.

Salto realized with mixed feelings that between the two of them was an odd kind of mutual observation. Each scanned the other for less than a moment yet it seemed to drag on eternally, lost in their own world. Salto's eyes openly intrigued whereas he, like a murderer in questioning, contained everything behind the most unyielding poker face.

The only oddness was that red in the iris… eerie for sure, but it could just be explained as a… _a trick of the light_. If Salto had met this version of Yugi first, she probably would've believed this to be his normal self. _**He**_ passed as another human being. Something about him was bothering her. But what was it?

... Perhaps the biggest difference she found now was how she could suddenly see a young man instead of a boy?

Still, Salto wasn't sure how to behave around this alter ego… if he could be called that. For all she knew this was just a side of Yugi only brought out when challenged- his gaming persona… Maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. Eh, no, her gut said otherwise. Or what she _thought_ other people described as the gut feeling.

She uh, she figured she might just keep quiet about the all this weirdness for now. Flicking her gaze back towards the group, none of them seemed to have noticed the change nor the seconds spent in silence. They were still observing the _big box_ , taking it in with slightly ajar mouths and wide eyes. Not even Haga had complained, as he appeared to be making his way towards the lift.

' _Weird… but… okay. This must be pretty common if they don't have seem to notice it. If the Yugi I know- or at least recognize returns, I might ask if he knows about..._ _ **Him**_ _._ _ **Himself**_ _. Whatever this guy might be.'_ It was too similar to something she had only heard about from her parents. If that wasn't the case it could easily be some psychological thing the kid had going on.

Unfortunately, for those with any secrets to hide, Salto was as curious as a cat whenever something new presented itself. Especially when it came to one of her favorite subjects to study.

" **T** hat's surprising **,"** She commented, smiling cheekily as she turned to face him fully. **"Because** that looks more like a dance floor to me. It's got the lights and everything **!"**

To her dismay, the young man only blinked at her mirth. It seemed like it took him an extra moment to understand- no, more like to _comprehend_ what she said. He had the slightest frown and obviously waiting for her to continue to explain- at least going by that expectant look on his face. Which she hadn't exactly intended on doing because she'd thought he'd just kinda… _get it_... As the silence stretched on the joke seemed to have fallen flat on its face.

Embarrassed, her smile faltered into something sheepish, an apology already at the tip of her tongue as an unwelcome tickle of fear disheartened her. While strong, bold, and brave, even _she_ endures the struggles of anxiety. Sometimes she has it bad.

Luckily, _something_ seemed to stir recognition in him for his eyes suddenly brightened with understanding. He looked back to the Dueling Ring/Hologram pad and seemed to agree with her statement, at least going by the small nod he gave it. If she wasn't mistaken Salto would think his lips had quirked up in the slightest little smirk! ' _Yes! Good!'_

That immediately made eased her anxiety, the taller teen perking up in unrestrained delight. Why so much need to please this- this random person and his friends? Well, Salto aims high even in jest, what can she say?

Truthfully … she didn't have too many friends of her own. This was a nice change for her, being able to talk to people- _new_ people- and get to know them without being judged for the way she'd lived her life. It felt good to be friendly and unguarded with people who seemed happy to have her around- sailor's tongue and all.

No, she refused to rely on them for anything other than companionship. She refused to be all needy, clingy, and dependent on a clique that wasn't hers. **But** if she could make new friends _(and she_ _ **WAS**_ _making new friends which was the big thing)_ and maybe even join their ranks- did it not require a little effort to at least reach out to them? Seriously, she _is_ asking.

How _does_ one make a friend?

" **W** ell, whoop some ass for us, will ya? Little punk needs to know nothing's truly set in stone, especially not a status **."** Salto grinned, resisting the urge ask thousands of questions she didn't even have formulated yet. The boy blinked once more, likely surprised by her candidness if that odd flicker in his eyes was anything to go by. _Nonetheless_! He smiled politely in return, dark eyes glittering in muted amusement. Everything about him was so restrained- would he ever be able to let anything freely go?

The new Yugi broke the staring contest they were holding and strode evenly towards the lift Haga had not chosen to mount. His pace had the puzzle bumping softly against his belly and she watched it bob once, twice, thrice, before shaking her head to clear it. Salto sighed in relief now that his damningly **intense** presence was gone. As much as she enjoyed studying another person, being studied with equal scrutiny was startling.

Little did she know, this _'New Yugi'_ was just as relieved _she_ hadn't called anything out. Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle had yet to explain to his friends that they were really two separate people in one body… not just a side of Yugi brought out during intense card games. Well, it _was_ semi-true, the Spirit only came out during card games or dangerous scenarios Yugi alone could not handle. Which often times had to do with card games or bullying- anything that stressed his partner out more than needed.

Salto couldn't help but think that he certainly was a mystery… though she realized that despite being pretty damn spooky, _He_ didn't feel like a danger. Quite the opposite really! So… she guessed she had to admit, being a mystery didn't necessarily mean a bad thing. The girl felt safe enough in his company, though no less eager to protect Him despite _Him_ not being quite the same person from the ship.

Now, here is something important to note. Salto Enright, clever as she is, is _**not**_ the sharpest tool in the shed. She's not particularly cunning or intelligent, hell, she isn't even that great a student! So how, out of everyone, is she able to pick up on the fact that the Yugi Mutou who threw himself into the water with her is not the same Yugi standing on that lift?

It's because they're both _**people**_ , and Salto Enright can read people better than _**books**_.

As the two Duelists wrought with bad-blood met at the tops of their pillars, they began some kind of negotiation between each other but this time in Japanese, the spiky haired Duelist seeming to forget all about a certain someone's hitch. Not particularly bothered by this, the American teen did her best to pick apart the body language between them. But it was amazingly difficult to get an accurate read on the new Yugi. The boy didn't just have a poker face. He had a whole poker persona! Shit, this was harder than she thought it'd be just a moment ago. Still she tried to decipher their verbal and non-verbal languages to little avail. Her thoughts were quickly tangling worse than earbuds in a pocket.

' _Okay so… Something to do with Star Chips, they're flashing them. And… Wait, why is Yugi holding up his deck? By holding it up, he's able to see the bottom card. By the rules of the tournaments back home, that means a mandatory reshuffling!'_ But since nobody seemed to find it particularly alarming, she kept her mouth shut about it. No reason to give her new friend a possible disadvantage _. 'Uh, okay, let's just ignore that. Uh… shit. I have no idea what's going on anymore. I'm lost as fuck.'_

Salto realized this was going to be a _**huge**_ fucking bother if she couldn't understand what was going on. At least, when Yugi and the _little shit_ neglected the use of English.

Reluctantly, she forced herself to acknowledge it was necessary to ask for some help. There were many things she hated more than merely _asking for help_ , but that didn't mean she was even _close_ to comfortable when needing to do it.

Begrudgingly and sheepishly ducking her head, the American turned to the only other girl in the party who seemed the most understanding and unwittingly compliant. Maybe she wouldn't be so offset by asking someone like Anzu, who seemed all too willing to help

" **A** nzu **,"** She started, glad for the lack of stutter that tried sneaking itself into her words. **"I** don't know if this is too much to ask but… could you translate what they say for me? I can't understand them very well but I'd like to be able to keep up on the duel **."** Her words were barely louder than a mumble yet somehow the other girl and her male companions seemed to hear her perfectly.

The shorter girl smiled kindly and nodded, voice light and chipper in a way Salto would probably never manage on her brightest of days. **"O** f course! I wouldn't mind at all **!"** The duel started above them, and the squad on the ground paused to proclaim their encouragements to Yugi.

Anzu wouldn't have declined out of the sheer goodness of her heart, but something about Salto called out to her. The other two teens, Honda and Jonouchi, immediately jumped on board with simultaneous agreements of their own.

" **W** e'd be glad to help **!"**

" **Y** ou can count on us **!"**

Even if the acts were small, Salto was **immensely** grateful for their help. She, the taller female of the group, smiled brightly at them in return. No words to thank them came to her lips, so she thanked them with her brightening eyes.

The thought that she didn't deserve to become friends with people so pure hearted was smacked away with a mental tennis racket, launched into space quick as it came.

Behind them came the sound of rustling leaves, Salto's keen ears seeming to twitch in response as she turned her sharp gaze towards the tree line. Another group of Japanese teens approached the edge of the clearing, the gang recognizing them as the same nondescript people she'd seen on the boat. They looked surprised by the Dueling platform but one of them turned and called something out to other Duelists deeper inside the woods.

Salto couldn't help but wonder… Why were they in the woods anyways? There were paths all over the island for them to use… but then again who was she to judge when she'd have roamed around on her own just the same?

Whatever they said pulled a pleased hum from Joey, the blond boy taking it upon himself to play it big. **"T** hat's Yugi Mutou, the duelist who defeated Kaiba **."** He announced, smirking at the newcomers. **"I'** m his best friend Jonouchi Katsuya, and these are our merry sidekicks **!"** Jonouchi gestured to his friends with a playful grin instead, and for whatever reason the two seemed to find this cover odd enough to stumble over themselves in surprise. Jonouchi said nothing for her and Salto made no effort to keep herself out of anonymity. Although noticing their attention was hooked on the elite duelists she found it more comfortable, at least now that eerie whispers no longer tickled her ears.

Being present on the ground made her just another spectator, and all the focus the other people had was on the game.

They finished conversing just in time for the standoff between Haga's oversized wasp and Yugi's skeleton mammoth. The cards were summoned in a shimmering light with a peculiar, warbling noise. They both looked ridiculously realistic when they stood and hovered above the field. Despite them being nothing more than 3D holograms- Salto was _impressed!_

The skeleton mammoth charged at Yugi's shout, _**"B**_ _attle_ _ **!"**_ responding to his cry with an ear splitting trumpet that reverberated in Salto's chest- making it feel as though the beast were truly alive _(as alive as a skeleton could get)_ rather than a mere hologram braying through million dollar speakers. Well, however much they cost it was worth it!

Tusks going on either side of the waspy creature's body, the mammoth rammed the insect with its big blocky head. A resounding and slightly sickening _crack_ lashes through the air like a lightning strike as the bare skull ever so _**ungently**_ touched the thorax at full force.

Anzu couldn't narrate what Yugi said next, too shocked when the mammoth shattered into thousands of little shards of light and the insect remained in place. Honda and Joey both watched in surprise, confused without a doubt as to why Haga seemed to have an unexpected advantage. Luckily, Salto didn't quite need an explanation for that.

Salto frowned and scanned the scoreboards on each side of the Dueling Ring, then looked to the insect. Everyone else seemed surprised too. The wasp should've been destroyed as well! Both of the monsters were equal in attack points… Even with the field bonuses she figured might be applied to them. After all, this was a forest _and_ wasteland zone! Perfect, she'd assumed, for both types of card.

She returned a steady yet confused gaze to Yugi, seeking answers he might provide. His face seemed frozen in surprise and his faltering façade seemed to terrify the squad. As Haga blabbered on about something, gloating about how Pegasus told only him the rules (thank you Anzu!) Salto reminded herself that the first play does not control the whole duel.

Her patience paid off when Haga grew cocky; she caught the new Yugi smirking in satisfaction at his opponent. He knew this too, and it seemed like the game agreed with him as cracks began to form like blisters on the insect's holographic body. Haga cried out in alarm as his insect was destroyed- exploding in a shower of light shards. It seemed like he failed to realize he wasn't the only lucky bug in the world!

Yugi announced his awareness of the new rule on environment bonuses, beginning a fine roast of the other kid as he explained how he knew.

While mildly embarrassed she hadn't mentioned her own theories on the island, she was glad Yugi had been clever enough to figure it out on his own. Or perhaps more accurately _both_ of them had been clever enough to figure it out. The Yugi she'd jogged alongside had been deep in thought before and the one she'd seen here had worn a similar look. Both of them, she pondered, may have figured it out individually or found the answer together.

Haga laughed in a bizarre fashion, speaking loud and brazen as he tried flaunting how dangerous an opponent he was supposed to be. That much was obvious and predictable, so translation wasn't quite needed.

Anzu smiled widely and shouted some other words of encouragement, Joey right behind her as they wished for a quick win.

Uneasiness settling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Hercules Beetle, Feral imp's unicorn horn did nothing to make her feel better. The brunette nibbled nervously on her index finger, hoping that Yugi wouldn't attack and guard his life points instead.

He did attack though, and the electricity did absolutely nothing to take down the beetle. Feral Imp was destroyed much to the delight of a certain _dickwad_ and to Salto's dismay. She sighed through her nose but didn't deem the fight a lost cause. The fight was only getting started and surely there was still much to do!

Haga continued his boasting and placing monster cards down on the field. Yugi seemed to be put on the defensive pretty quickly afterwards. As the squad began to panic and yet another of Yugi's cards were destroyed the taller girl simply sat down and leaned back on the grass, long legs crossed one over the other. The American just couldn't picture the dark eyed boy losing to someone so _snotty_ , and she had faith that he could pull through.

" **I** f Yugi doesn't do _something_ he'll have to face more and more enemies **!"** Anzu was fretting, no, _panicking_. Panicking far more than someone worried about losing reputation would be. Right?

Salto frowned in concern at the other brunette and tucked the thought away. Before she could say anything, the only blond in the group spoke first.

 **"Y** eah, but Yugi is prevented from attacking **!"** Joey grimaced, making it clear there was no possible direct actions to anyone who needed clarification.

Salto raised a brow, a pale eye watching the teens carefully. **"** Who said _he_ actually has to do anything **?"** She countered, purposefully keeping her voice low and words vague for the sake of theatrics. And also to make sure Haga doesn't overhear her and shifting his methods. Luckily her theatrics didn't make them scoff but instead got them thinking.

Surprised at her statement, the trio looked confusedly to her but she returned her gaze to Yugi's _seemingly_ empty field.

" **S** ometimes the best effort is no effort at all **."**

* * *

 **(A/N) Thank you for reading this far! Please leave a review if you read something you liked this chapter or if you have a critique for me! Either way I'll be happy! Hope y'all have a wonderful day. :D**


End file.
